Vacaciones
by MaestroJGC
Summary: Marinette, Adrien, Alya, Nino y los kwamis de vacaciones. La tanga, sangre por queso, una guerra y mucho más. Todo por un review.
1. Chapter 1

Vacaciones (día 1: "la tanga")

Adrien y Nino hicieron algo muy malo y ahora corrían por sus vidas.

-¡Los dos están muertos!

Los chicos corrían lo más rápido que podían hasta que una pared les bloqueó el pasó.

-Fue un honor conocerte bro.

Dijo el moreno mirando a su amigo.

-Lo siento Nino...

Dijo el rubio bajando la mirada.

-Viejo, nos metimos en esto juntos y juntos moriremos.

Apoyo su mano en el hombro de su amigo y sonrió.

Nino era realista, su fin a llegado. Y todo eso comenzó por un malentendido.

.

.

Ya pasada una semana de que Alya y Nino descubrieron las identidades secretas de sus amigos, los cuales llevaban un mes de novios.

-¡Que calor!

Dijo Nino mientras se hacía viento con su gorra.

-Vamos chicos, no es tan malo.

Decía Marinette con su cara algo roja por el calor.

-Mí amiga, siempre tan positiva.

Dijo con una sonrisa forzada la morena.

El grupo esperaba a Adrien que vendría en su auto a buscarlos para pasar una semana en una cabaña a orillas del río que pertenecía a su família.

-Tu novio si que se tarda.

Dijo Tikki asomándose por el bolso de Marinette.

-Le abra pasado algo malo.

La chica se estaba comenzando a preocupar.

-Tranquila, Adrien suele retrasarse un poco aveces.

Nino ya conocía muy bien a su amigo.

-Hablando del rey de Roma.

Alya señaló el auto del rubio que se acercaba.

-Discúlpenos, pero la princesa no se terminaba de arreglar nunca.

-¡Plagg!

El rubio se ruborizó por lo que decía su compañero.

-Como sea, el viaje es largo así que en marcha.

Tras decir eso todos se subieron al auto y comenzaron el viaje.

Tras dos horas de viaje Alya cambio de lugar con el rubio y ahora iba conduciendo.

-¿Ya llegamos?

-No.

-¿A qué hora llegamos?

La morena ya se comenzaba a cansar de su novio.

-¡A la hora que tengamos que llegar!

-Lo siento.

Nino sólo quería hablar un poco pero al parecer enojo a su novia.

Alya miró por el retrovisor y no le gustó nada lo que vio.

-Aleja tus manos de mi amiga Agres.

-¡Yo no fui!

Marinette se había quedado dormida y cierto rubio quiso poner su mano en el muslo de la chica.

-Plagg no deberías de comer más queso.

Tikki veía a su compañero que estaba algo verde.

-Calla mujer, estoy de vacaciones y comeré todo lo que yo quiera.

-Luego no digas que no te lo advierti.

Tras tres hora y medía de viajar los amigos llegaban a su destino.

-Muy bien, ya estamos llegando. No fue tan largo ¿verdad?

Alya volteo y vio a un Nino babeando mientras dormía, una Marinette roja de vergüenza, un Adrien con la marca de una bofetada en su mejilla y un Plagg inconsciente por vomitar sobre Tikki.

-Creo que fue buena idea tomar el volante.

Tras llegar cada uno se dirigió a su cuarto que fue las dos chicas por un lado y los chicos del otro.

Todos se preparaban para ir un rato al río.

-¡Wow! ¿Marinette ese será tu traje de baño?

La chica llevaba un traje de una pieza, totalmente blanco y algo ajustado.

-Si, a Adrien le gusta esté ¿y tú?

-Yo llevaré uno negro.

Las chicas se terminaron de arreglar y se fueron adonde sus novios las estaban esperando.

Cuando se acercaban a su destinó vieron a Adrien tirado en el suelo con las manos en la panza mientras se reía cerca de un árbol.

-¿Y a ése qué le pasa?

Marinette solo levanto sus hombros.

-¡Hey Adrien! ¿qué es tan gracioso?

El rubio las miró y señaló detrás del árbol.

Las chicas se asomaron y no creyeron lo que vieron.

-¡Nino!

Alya estaba furiosa con su novio mientras que Marinette se volteó de la vergüenza.

-¿Qué pasa nenas?

Dijo el moreno acostado boca abajo.

-¡Te dije claramente que no trajeras esa tanga!

Al parecer Nino llevaba una tanga roja la cual su novia le prohibió llevar.

...

Tras haber obligado a su novio a ponerse los pantalones la morena y el se fueron a nadar un rato.

Marinette se había alejado un poco para hablar por celular y al volver vio que su novio se quedo dormido.

-Valla, debió de estar cansado.

Se acercó a el y se sentó.

Miraba como su amiga ahogaba a su novio por haberse pasado de listo con sus manos hasta que Adrien se movió un poco en su lugar.

-Pobrecito, de seguro no puede dormir cómodamente en el duró suelo.

A la chica se le ocurrió una idea que la sonrojo.

-Creo que me he juntado mucho con Alya y Nino.

La muchacha intentó mirar a cualquier lado menos a su novio.

-Aver Marinette, piensa en otra cosa.

El rubio se volvió a mover en su lugar.

-Si que soy débil.

Se decepcionó de si misma y miró a sus amigos que nadaban tranquilamente.

-Ya que.

Se acercó más a su novio y apoyó la cabeza de este en sus piernas.

-¡Mira quien se volvió una pervertida!

Marinette se alteró al ver como sus amigos agarraban sus celulares y tomaban fotos.

"Vallance" decía mentalmente mientras sacudia sus manos para alejar a sus compañeros.

-¡Marcó!

Gritó Nino y el rubio se levantó somnoliento.

-Polo.

Dijo refregándose los ojos.

-Valla, siento que me acosté sobre la más suave de las almohadas.

-Te envidio bro.

Adrien se giró y vio a una roja Marinette y entendió todo.

-Por favor, díganme que sacaron fotos.

El rubio se alegró al recibir las fotos mientras que su novia solo quería que se la trague la tierra.

...

Llegando la tarde Adrien comentó que no muy lejos de allí había aguas termales.

-¿Qué dices Marinette, vamos?

La morena intentaba convencer a su amiga que estaba indecisa.

-No lo se.

Marinette miró a su novio esperando su opinión.

-Es bueno que te relajes un poco. Recuerda que como Ladybug tu itinerario es muy ajustado.

Los morenos sonrieron al ver que la chica sedia.

-Está bien, iré.

Con aquéllo dicho las chicas se fueron a arreglar a su habitación mientras que los chicos se quedaron sentados en un tronco caído.

-¿Estás listo?

Dijo en tono serio el rubio.

-Yo nací listo.

Los chicos chocaron los puños y se fueron corriendo a las aguas termales.

-Lo sabía.

Dijo Alya que había espiado lo que hacían los chicos.

...

Los amigos llegaron lo más rápido posible al lugar y se metieron al agua en sus trajes de baños.

-Esta pared es muy alta.

Nino intentaba alcanzar la cima de una pared que dividía a los chicos de las chicas.

-Ya déjalo, eso no está bien.

Adrien miraba al lado opuesto de donde se hallaba su amigo.

-¡Lo sabía! Ya sacaste lo de niño bueno y me abandonas en la batalla.

-Tu sabes que si ellas se enteran nos matan.

El chico intentaba convencer a su compañero de que dejará todo eso y se relajaran juntos en las termas.

-¡Valla! Puedo ver a Alya y que caderas.

Adrien intentaba no caer en tentación.

-Ya bájate o ponte algo que ésa tanga tuya me hace sentir incómodo.

Al parecer ya no le causaba risa lo que usaba su amigo.

-Tu envidias mi tanga.

-Lo que envidio es la tolerancia de Alya.

El moreno se giró un rato a ver al rubio y se le ocurrió una idea.

-¡Madre mía! Tu chica tiene buen cuerpo.

-¡Bueno ya estuvo!

Adrien saltó sobre su amigo y lo ahogó en el agua.

-¡Si vuelves a ver a mi chica te mato!

Nino intentaba zafarse del agarre de su amigo con todas sus fuerzas hasta que saco un poco su cabeza.

-¡Está muy alto no pude ver nada!

Al oír eso el rubio lo suelta.

-¿Enserio?

-Si bro... no vi... nada.

El moreno seguía algo agitado.

-Menos mal.

Adrien se sentó seguido de su amigo.

-Mejor lo dejo porque si que eres celoso.

-Y que no se te olvide.

Se quedaron disfrutando de la paz por un rato hasta que unas burbujitas salieron del agua.

-¡Eres un cerdo!

Adrien sale enfadado del agua.

-¿Qué? No te enojaste cuando orine.

El chico se volteó y lo miró con enfado.

-¡Eres un animal, adiós!

...

Mientras que las chicas estaban cómodamente en su habitación.

-¿Enserio crees qué ivan a hacer eso?

Preguntó Marinette a su amiga.

-Quizás tu novio no pero el mío dalo por echó.

La morena no confiaba en su novio y al verlos irse decidió dejar las termas para despues.

Los muchachos llegaron ya siendo de noche y se fueron a dormir.

-¿Adrien?

Hablo en la oscuridad el moreno.

-¿Qué?

-Tengo hambre.

Al parecer llegaron cuando las chicas habían terminaron de comer.

A la mañana siguiente las chicas se levantaron primero y prepararon el desayuno.

-¿Alya?

Marinette miró a su amiga que parecía estar viendo algo.

-¡Yo lo mato!

La morena se dirigió donde estaban los chicos echa una furia.

Su amiga no entendía lo que pasaba hasta que miró adonde ayer había una bandera de París.

-¿Cuándo habrá hecho éso?

Miraba como en la punta del mástil flameaba la tanga de Nino.

Continuará.

.

.

.

¿Qué tal va quedando?

Esta historia sera compuesta por 5 días, comenzando lunes y finalizado viernes aunque las publicaré varios días después... lo se soy muy malo.

Por favor comenten si les gusta y si no les gusta... comenten igual.

Volveré.


	2. Chapter 2

Vacaciones (día 2: "sangre por queso")

-Este sera el día.

Una figura nagra de ojos verdes y colmillos hablaba en un cuarto oscuro.

-Hoy conocerán el verdadero dolor.

La figura misteriosa salía del cuarto atravesando la puerta como un fantasma.

-Hoy ¡será su fin!

Se puso a gritar a la luz de la luna.

.

.

Los tres amigos desayunaban entre risas y Plagg fastidiado por el ruido no podía comer tranquilo.

-Por favor, ¿podrían dejar a este encantador kwami comer su queso tranquilo?

-¡¿Y podrían dejar a este encantador dee jay desayunar?!

Grito Nino al cual habían vetado por lo de la bandera.

-¡No, tu mereces un castigo!

La novia del chico seguía un poco enojada.

-Ya nena, ya no lo volveré a hacer.

Alya vio que al parecer el se arrepentia de sus actos.

-Bien, puedes venir, ¡pero te comportas!

El moreno llegó corriendo y se sentó cerca del rubio.

-¡Esa es mi chica!

El moreno se alegro de que lo perdonaron.

-Es más, ahora tu seras la única que pueda verme en tanga.

Adrien y Marinette se taparon el rostro para ocultar su risa mientras que Alya se puso roja de la vergüenza y el enojo.

-Vete ahora.

Le advirtió a su novio que estaba algo atragantado con el pan.

El moreno atrago lo que tenía en la boca y miro a su novia.

-¿A poco ya quieres que me la ponga?

-¡Ya fue suficiente!

Fue todo lo que dijo Alya y salió tras su novio que huyó con el plato en manos.

.

.

Una ves olvidado los acontecimiento anteriores las dos amigas se fueron a duchar mientras que sus novios quedaron en su habitación.

-¿Qué haremos?

Nino miraba a su amigo y al kwami.

-Ustedes buscan una muerte segura.

Plagg les mostró una sonrisa algo macabra.

-Pero igualmente ayudare. Yo sere quien distraiga a Tikki.

El moreno y el kwami miraron al rubio que aún no daba su opinión.

-¿Qué dices bro?

Adrien dudaba de su propia respuesta.

-¿Y si nos descubren?

Plagg se acercó a su portador y le dio una bofetada.

-¡Se un hombre!

El chico miraba sorprendido a la criatura.

-Andá bro, sera divertido.

El rubio dio un suspiro resignado.

-¿Podrás distraer a Tikki?

Sabía que luego se arrepentiria de eso.

.

.

Tikki montaba guardia afuera de las regaderas por encargó de las chicas.

-Si muero diganle al queso que lo amó.

El plan comenzó a ejecutarse.

-Hola soy Tikki y me gusta el queso.

Plagg comenzó a hacer una mala imitación de su compañera.

-A ti te gusta ese apestoso queso no a mí.

Las criaturas se miraron por un rato.

-Al menos huele mejor que tu.

-Eso no es cierto Plagg.

El kwami negro ya se comenzaba a desesperar por no poder provocarla.

Tikki sonrió de lado al ver que su amigo se estaba por rendir pero Plagg quiso atacar con su última arma.

-Las galletas te dejaron rellenita.

-¡¿Qué?!

La persecución comenzó y los amigos decidieron hacercarse a los baños y oyeron una extraña conversación.

-No estoy segura de esto.

-Calma Marinette, todo saldra bien.

Los chicos se miraron sin entender de que hablaban sus novias.

-¿Acaso crees que te lastimaria?

-Bien lo hare, pero despacio que es mi primera ves.

Los chicos que estaban escuchando todo se miraban sin creer lo que pasaba.

-No se si sentirme traicionado o excitado.

Dijo el moreno mientras oían un gritó.

-¡Ahhh! Mentirosa.

-¡Oh, vamos Marinette el agua no esta tan fria!

-¡Te dije que era la primera ves, nunca antes me bañe en agua helada!

Los chicos se miraron rojos de la vergüenza y se fueron.

-Mi mente fue corrompida.

Dijo el rubio.

-La mía también.

Los muchachos no podían creer que hayan pensado tan mal de las chicas.

.

.

Luego de bañarse las amigas volvieron a la cabaña y encontraron a sus novios socorrido a un Plagg con el ojo hinchado, muy sucio y con varios raspones.

-¡No me dejas Plagg!

-¡Viejo ya calmate!

-¡Estoy calmado!

-Veo el paraíso y hay mucho camembert.

-¡No vallas hacía la luz!

Ok, las chicas simplemente decidieron ignorar esa extraña escena e ir a su habitación.

-¿Qué habrá pasado con Tikki?

Marinette no entendía por que las abandonó.

-Yo creó que Plagg tuvo que ver en esto.

Al dentrar a su habitación vieron a la kwami haciendo abdominales.

-Este Tikki ¿sucede algo?

La morena fue la primera en salir del asombro.

-No, no sucede nada.

La criaturita se paró y se puso a saltar una cuerda.

-Marinette, de ahora en más comeré únicamente vegetales.

-Ok.

En verdad ninguna de las dos chicas entendía que pasaba ese día.

.

.

Plagg sufrió un brutal ataque de parte de su amiga al punto de desmayarse.

-¿Qué paso?

La criaturita se despertó en una lata de sardinas, envuelto en un pañuelo y a su lado había una rosa y una carta que decía "en memoria a Plagg un gran amigo, glotón y de gran corazón. Nunca te olvidaremos. Firma: Tus amigos de guerra"

El kwami miró esa carta un rato más con un tic en el ojo y luego miró que a su alrededor solo había agua.

-¡¿Es enserio, me lanzaron al río?!

Los muchachos si que estaban en problemas.

.

.

-¿Cómo se lo dire a Marinette?

Decía el rubio vestido de negro.

-Tranquilo bro, solo dile que fue a una trampa de ratas por el queso y la naturaleza hiso el resto.

El moreno estaba acostado en su cama sintiéndose un poco culpable.

-¡Camembert!

Los chicos se estremecieron al oír esa voz.

-¿Q...qué fue eso?

Los dos gritaron y se abrazaron al ver a Plagg atravesar la puerta.

-¡No puede ser Tikki te destruyó!

Adrien miraba a la criatura negra pasar a su lado.

-¡Un fantasma!

Nino ya estaba a punto de llorar.

-¡Ya déjense de payasadas!, solo me desmaye.

Los chicos se calmaron al escuchar eso.

-¿Alguien vio mi queso?

Nuevamente palidecieron ya que tiraron todo el queso al río.

-¿Por qué no contestan?

El kwami ya se comenzaba a enojar.

-Pues verás... tu queso paso a mejor vida.

Concluyó Nino mientras veía a la criaturita arrodillarse.

-¡¿Esto no se quedará así, yo exijo venganza?!

Miro al lugar donde estaban sus víctimas pero ya no estaban.

-Sangre por queso.

.

.

Ya siendo de noche los seis decidieron contemplar las estrellas a orillas del río.

-Si que pasaron muchas cosas en dos días.

Dijo Marinette.

-Si, como ver que te hemos vuelto una pervertida.

Su amiga le sonrió recordando cuando acostó a Adrien en sus piernas.

-Tener pesadillas con la tanga de Nino.

Dijo el rubio abrazado a su novia.

-El funeral de Plagg.

Saco de la nada Nino.

-¿Funeral?

Marinette miró a su novio esperando respuestas.

-Es una larga historia.

El rubio no quería recordar que su compañero buscaría venganza.

-Y aún quedan tres días más ¿Qué haremos mañana?

Los cuatros se pusieron a pensar mientras veían a Tikki haciendo ejercicio y Plagg llorando en el río mientras buscaba encontrar algun sobrevivente.

-¿Qué tal captura la bandera?

Decía Alya mirando a sus amigos.

-Estupenda idea, seremos chicos vs chicas.

Adrien se entusiasmó por la idea.

-Chicas vs chicos, queras decir.

Marinette también se alegró por la idea.

-¡Bien! Ahora a dormir y mañana al atardecer las chicas les patearemos el trasero.

-Ya lo veremos nenas.

Los morenos se miraban desafiantemente mientras que los otros dos solo sonreían por lo competitivos que eran sus amigos.

-Y mañana comenzaré con mi venganza.

Decía Plagg mirando con rencor a los dos chicos.

Continuará.

.

.

.

2 días y si que me disculpo por los errores literarios.

Gracias por su tiempo.

JGC fuera.

Volveré.


	3. Chapter 3

Vacaciones (día 3: " captura la bandera")

-¡Mi Lady, tienes que que creerme!

Ladybug se acercaba a su compañero con sed de venganza.

-¿Estás listo gatito?

Dijo mientras agarraba a su amigo.

-¡Socorro!

Al día siguiente el cruel crimen fue publicado en el Ladyblog.

.

.

Los cuatros amigos se preparaban para ese nuevo día.

Las chicas preparaban el desayuno mientras planeaban una estrategia para esa noche.

-¿Qué dices Tikki, participas?

Dijo Marinette mirando a la kwami.

-Déjenme a Plagg, los otros dos no me interesan.

Al parecer seguía enfadada con su compañero.

-¿Y cuál sera nuestra bandera chicas?

-No te preocupes, ya la tengo lista.

Pronunció con orgullo la diseñadora.

...

Los muchachos se fueron a bañar y Adrien ya se comenzaba a fastidiar de su amigo el cual cantaba a todo pulmón.

-"¡¿Por qué es tan cruel el jabón, que me prohíbe ensuciar, que me limpia y refriega, y que poco a poco limpia arrancando la mugre que hay en mí?!...¿Por qué es tan cruel el jabón?"

-¡Ya estuvo, ¿no?!

El rubio llegó a su límite y Nino solo le sonreía.

-¿Envidias mi talento para el cantó?

El moreno se divertía fastidiando a su compañero.

-Ya deja de desperdiciar "talento" y pensemos en algo para ganarles a las chicas.

Adrien nunca pudo ganar a su novia en los videojuegos y hoy quería vengarse.

-¿Qué tal si usamos pistolas de pintura? Ellas no podrían ganar a dos machotes como nosotros.

-¡Brillante, amigo mío! Hoy los chicos mandaremos.

Se alegró el rubio aunque su amigo se entristecio un poco.

-Es triste que ellas manden en la relación.

Adrien borró su sonrisa.

-Ya me deprimiste.

Continuaron un rato más bajo el agua para ocultar algunas lágrimas.

.

.

A la hora de desayunar cada pareja se miraba desafiantemente.

-Así que ¿captura la bandera y guerra de pintura?

Preguntó la morena tomando su vaso de jugó.

-¡Si! Las reglas son simples, si te disparan sin importar de que equipo seas pierdes, el que elimine a la competencia primero o capture la bandera primero ganará.

Explicó con confianza Nino.

-¿Y si los últimos de cada equipo se disparan al mismo tiempo?

Cuestionó con duda Marinette.

-Bueno... en ese casó ganará quien esté más cerca de la bandera enemiga ¿ok?

Aclaró Adrien sabiendo que eso no pasaría.

-¡Wow! ¿Enserio quieren perder?

Pregunta la morena poniéndose de pie.

-Lo que perderemos sera la esclavitud de las mujeres.

Dijo Adrien sin darse cuenta de lo que dijo.

Las chicas miraron con cierta burla al rubio.

-Bro, dejame las burlas a mí que nos avergüenzas.

-¿Por qué lo... ó ya entendí lo siento.

Se apeno al darse cuenta de que confirmaba que las chicas mandan.

-¿Qué les parce hacer esto más interesante?

-Continúa.

Los morenos sonreían maliciosamente mientras los otros dos se comenzaban a arrepentir de las amistades que tenían.

-El que pierda hará una cosa, cualquier cosa que los ganadores pidan.

Nino sonrió.

-Hecho nena.

Ambos se dieron la mano confirmando la apuesta.

-¿Qué no nos toman en cuenta?

Marinette ya perdió la confianza en sus amigos.

-Al parecer no.

Respondió el rubio algo cansado de la situación.

.

.

"La guerra dio inicio a las 19:30 horas. No estábamos preparando para lo que se avecinaba. Ese día todo se oscureció".

-¿Lista amiga?

La morena tenía en su poder un rifle con mira y dos granadas en su cintura.

-Desearía que todo vuelva a ser como antes.

Dijo Marinette colocándose de pié y agarrando su escopeta.

-¿Sabes qué ya nada sera como antes?

-Lo sé.

Ambas se miraron y fueron a la guerra.

-¡Ahora lucharemos hasta el final!

"La guerra nos dio iniciativa para olvidar aquellos días en que reíamos juntos para hoy poder fortalecernos y disparar a quienes un día llamamos amigos"

...

Adrien viajaba de un árbol con binoculares y dos sencillas pero letales pistolas.

-¿Qué tal va todo cabo Agres?

Pregunta Nino mientras limpia su rifle.

-El enemigo viene en camino.

El moreno se acercó a su compañero y posó su mano en el hombro de su colega.

-¿Estás listo soldado?

El rubio se giró algo molesto.

-Tu sabes que no debemos tener piedad.

Miro a su alrededor.

-¿Dónde esta el comandante Plagg?

-El dijo que enfrentaría directamente a la tirana Tikki.

El chico se alteró al oír eso.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡Lo matarán!

Nino le da una bofetada a su amigo.

-Calmese soldado, ambos sabemos que el es el único que puede enfrentarse a tanta maldad.

El rubio solo apretó sus puños.

-Si señor.

-¡Bien! Ahora vamos al encuentro con el enemigo.

Ambos combatientes se pusieron en marcha para enfrentar al peor de los enemigos... sus novias.

.

.

"19:50 horas, el cielo se comienza a oscurecer y amenaza con lluvia.

La teniente Tikki nos dio un plan que de seguro nos dara la victoria"

-Esperó que todo salga de acuerdo al plan.

Marinette caminaba con su arma preparada para atacar.

-Cuando esto acabe sera solo una cicatriz.

Oyó un ruido provenir detras de un árbol y levanto su escopeta.

-¡¿Quién anda hay?!

Nunca crello que apuntaría con un arma para eliminar a alguien pero hay estaba.

-¡Si no contesta abriré fuego!

La muchacha comenzó a temblar y recordó algo que le dijo la teniente Tikki.

-Sin piedad.

Tras decir eso comenzó a disparar sin importar si era amigo o enemigo, solo tiro a matar.

-La vida no es como un videojuego ¿verdad princesa?

Esa voz era inconfundible.

-Me atrapó cabo Adrien.

Adrien rodeó los árboles para terminar atrás del enemigo. Aprovechó la oportunidad y apuntó a su rival el la nuca.

-Suelte su arma.

La chica obedeció y solto su arma. El rubio se agachó y la cogió.

-A sido usted muy obediente asi que le otorgó unas últimas palabras.

El chico daba ese combate por terminado.

-Solo quiero decir que mori a manos del hombre que amó.

Tras oír eso Adrien bajo su arma y retrocedió un par de pasos.

-No... no puedo hacer esto.

La chica se giró y vio como su novio se apuntaba con su pistola.

-¡Nooo!

Fue todo lo que dijo y un estruendo se escuchó por todo el lugar.

-¿Adrien?

Las gotas de lluvia comenzaron a caer mientras la chica se arrodilló frente a su amado el cual estaba en sus últimos momentos.

-No llores princesa, como Romeo y Julieta nuestro amor no morirá jamás.

El chico cerró sus ojos.

-No...

El sonrió al escuchar esas palabras.

-No puedo creerlo...

Su sonrisa creció aun más.

-No puedo creerlo, el plan de Tikki funcionó.

Abrió sus ojos y vio como la chica se alejaba con tres armas en su poder.

-¿Marinette?

La chica volteo su mirada y sonrió.

-Aceptalo, nunca me ganaras.

Continuó con su caminata mientras que el chico quedo en el suelo con su corazón partido.

-Todo depende de ellos.

Y cerro sus ojos esperando que sus amigos tuvieran más suerte.

.

.

Nino corría sigilosamente por el bosque.

-¿Qué pasó con el comandante Plagg?

Buscar a su superior, reunirse con su amigo, planificar una emboscada y derrotar a la especie dominante, ese era el unico plan del moreno.

-¡Sargento Nino!

El chico se entusiasmó al oír a su superior pero al girarse se asustó.

-¿Qué es lo que hace comandante?

Plagg apuntaba con ametralladora.

-¿Qué no es obvio? Vengare al precioso.

-¡Eres un traidor!

El kwami le sonrió con superioridad.

-La guerra no tiene sentido si perdiste al unico a quien amabas.

Nino solo bajo su mirada.

-¿Qué harás con el cabo Agres?

-¿Ese novato? ¡Ja! Ambos sabemos que si fue Marinette quien lo encontró ya perdio.

El chico levantó su mirada y extendió sus manos.

-¡Ya dispara!

-Ok.

Sin piedad alguna cientos de ataques se dirigieron a Nino.

-Game over.

Se paró encima de su víctima.

-Ahora tu novia ganara sin a ver usado su rifle ni su granada.

-¿De qué hablas? Ella tenía dos granadas no una.

El kwami abrió grande sus ojos.

-Eso significa que...

Antes de que terminara de hablar la granada bolo hacia ellos y explotó.

-¿Rellenita? Si pero te ganó amigo.

Tikki pidió una granada a la morena para terminar totalmente con los chicos y de pasó vengarse.

-Ahora todo depende de ti Alya.

.

.

La morena se acercó caminando tranquilamente donde estaba la bandera de los caídos.

-Sencillo.

Tomó la bandera en sus manos y la desenvolvió.

-¿Por qué la habrán envuelto?

Estiró la pequeña bandera con sus dos manos.

-¿Esto es...

Miro la bandera un rato más y la soltó con furia.

-¡Nino!

Gritó mientras la bandera enemiga era llevada por la lluvia.

-Definitivamente quemaré esa tanga.

Alya si que deseaba tener a su novio con ella para matarlo por haber puesto su tanga de bandera.

.

.

"Miércoles 9 de octubre, a las 20:40 horas, la guerra a terminado y las chicas tomamos el control total."

El libro fue cerrado y Marinette fue a reclamar su premio.

-¿Lista?

Alya miro a su amiga acercarse.

-Hoy el bosque mañana el mundo.

Las chicas chocaron los puños y fueron donde yacen sus víctimas.

-Ahora a cobrar la apuesta.

Las dos se acercaron a Tikki que vigilaba que nadie se escape.

-Esto fue divertido.

Sonrió la morena.

-Dilo por ti, yo me sacrifique por una cara bonita.

-Ya gatito, en la guerra y el or todo se vale.

Adrien seguía enojado por haberse disparado el mismo.

-Y tu.

Alya apuntó a su novio.

-¡Lo que yo te pido que hagas es que no vuelvas a usar tangas nunca jamás!

Nino la miró pensativo.

-Entonces... solo usare pantalones y nada más.

Los cuatro presentes miraron con espanto.

-¿Qué, no sabían que yo solo usó tangas?

-Demasiada información.

El rubio ya no quería continuar con esa conversación.

-Adrien ¿dónde está Plagg?

.

.

El kwami volvió a quedar inconscientes y al despertar repitió la misma escena pasada.

-¿Enserio? Por lo menos ponían algo distinto en la carta.

Fin

.

.

.

Lo siento, me quede sin ideas al final.

Si alguien se pregunta qué es lo que escribo al iniciar cada historia lo sabrán en el capítulo 5.

Y también quiero que sepan que todo lo que escribo lo improvisó, sin planear o pensar, solo escribió y veo que sale.

Gracias por leer y por favor comenten si les gusta pera no estar escribiendo soledad.

Volveré.


	4. Chapter 4

Vacaciones ( día 4: "tiempo de chicas")

-Todo deba de salir a la perfección ¿entiendes?

Los dos amigos se dirigían a la más ardua se las batallas.

-Si lo entiendo, pero por si algo sale mal quiero que sepas que ya perdone tu traición.

Tocan la puerta que está a su lado y toda su vida pasa frente a sus ojos.

-¿Qué quieren?

.

.

Los tres varones estaban en la habitación aburridos.

-Quiero preguntar que podemos hacer, pero ustedes ya me metieron en muchos líos.

Dice el rubio mirando atentamente a Nino.

-Todavía no puedo creer que tu chica pidiera que las dejamos solas toda la mañana.

Habla el moreno revisando unos cajones.

-Lo bueno es que Tikki ya me perdonó.

Dijo el kwami mirando por la ventana con un celular en sus manos.

-Bueno dado los hechos de seguro querían relajarse una vez en las aguas termales.

Adrien agarró la almohada que estaba a su lado y la olio.

-Viejo eso es enfermizo.

Nino agarró algo entre sus manos y lo colocó en su cabeza.

-No tiene nada de malo oler la almohada de mi novia.

Tal parece que la habitación en la que estaban no era de ellos.

-Además lo tuyo es mil veces peor. Ponerte su sujetador en tu cabeza, estás enfermo.

Plagg miro a los chicos y soltó una carcajada.

-¿Qué es tan gracioso?

Al rubio le inquietaba ver a su compañero reírse.

-Que tu amigo se equivocó de lugar. Esa es la ropa interior de Marinette.

Nino retrocede unos pasos al ver a su amigo acercarse.

-¿Últimas palabras?

Tenía que pensar algo y rápido por que su fin era seguro y el quería salir en la segunda temporada.

-¡Piensa rápido!

Con reflejos felinos Adrien agarró lo que le tiro su amigo.

-¡Hay te ves!

Con reflejos de gallina el moreno se escondió detrás de la cama.

-¿Qué es esto?

Y con perversión de anime japonés le sangro la nariz al ver que atrapó el sostén de su novia.

-¡Eso..eso no se hace!

Sacó un pañuelo de su bolsillo y se limpió la nariz.

-Acéptalo, acepta el poder que te acabo de otorgar.

Adrien miró la prenda con manos temblorosas.

-No creo ser digno de tanto poder.

Nino se acercó al cajón que pertenecía a su novia y sacó otro sujetador.

-Como Adrien tienes el dinero, como Cat noir tienes el poder para proteger París, pero con lo que tenemos en nuestras manos dominaremos el poder verdadero.

Ambos amigos se abrazaron y levantaron los sostenes.

-¡Si!

Ambos agarraron los cajones que contenían las demás prendas y la lanzaban a los aires como si jugaran con lo más hermoso de la tierra.

Mientras que el kwami sonreía mientras filmaba con el celular que tenía.

-Es hora de vengar al precioso.

Oprimió el botón de publicar y como si de magia se tratará las visitas de YouTube ya pasaban los 10.000.

-Pronto el preciso descansará en paz y estos dos tendrán su castigo.

El kwami obtendría venganza pero no pensó lo que vendría después.

.

.

Las dos amigas estaban relajadas en las aguas termales.

-Esto es vida.

La morena estiró sus brazos y sumergió parte de su rostro.

-Lo se, es bueno tener tiempo para nosotras algunas veces.

Marinette nadaba boca arriba mientras veía a la kwami adormilada sobre la cabeza de Alya.

-Creerás que cada ves que estoy con Nino inventa canciones rara.

La muchacha sacó su cabeza y recordó la vez que su novio se puso a cantar en el cine.

-Te creo, no te imaginas que la otra ves quise sorprender a Adrien con una visita nocturna y el estaba durmiendo con una muñeca de Lady bug y con su pulgar en su boca.

La morena levantó una ceja y se acercó a su amiga.

-Dime Marinette ¿qué fuiste a hacer tan tarde a la casa de tu hormonal novio.

Marinette se dio cuenta de su error y no sabía que hacer.

-Es que... no entendía un tema de la escuela, si eso.

-¿Sabes que terminamos todos los estudios hace 2 años?

-Jaque mate.

Tikki y Alya miraban con gracia a la chica que estaba roja como la tanga de Nino.

-¡Bueno ya! Solo le quise dar las buenas noches.

-Aja.

La morena no creyó para nada su excusa.

-En fin, deberíamos ir saliendo por que no confió en esos tres cuando están solos.

Su amiga soltó un suspiro de resignación.

-No tenemos hijos pero tenemos que cuidar a nuestros bebés.

Marinette le sonrió.

-Bueno, sirve de práctica.

Su amiga solo envidio el optimismo de la chica.

-Vamos por nuestros bebés.

Alya pasó al lado de su compañera y la miro algo asustada.

-¿Por qué el agua está más caliente a tu lado?

Marinette palideció y salió rápido del agua.

-¡¿Qué, Adrien, ya voy?!

La chica salio corriendo a la cabaña.

-¡Marinette espera, aún estas desnuda!

Alya llamó a su amiga pero no sirvió de nada. Miró a Tikki que salió volando a toda velocidad.

Cinco minutos después la chica regresó a cambiarse luego de correr por medio bosque desnuda.

Alya la miró con reproche.

-No digas nada.

Fue lo unico que dijo la chica con su cara roja y su kwami negando con su cabeza.

.

.

Las amigas iban llegando a la cabaña y vieron a sus novios con arañazos, la ropa desarreglada y el el cabello revuelto.

-¿Qué les pasó?

Alya aguantó una carcajada por ver a su amiga atendiendo a su novio.

-Tuvimos un desacuerdo con el colega.

Dijo el moreno tranquilamente.

Ellos se pelearon por haber agarrado las prendas íntimas de la novia del otro.

-¿Qué acaso son niñas?

-¡Claro que no, somos dos rudos hombres!

Se golpeó el pecho con orgullo el moreno, pero su amigo contradijo lo dicho.

-¡No puede ser!

-¿Qué pasa?

La chica que atendía a su novio se preocupó.

-Creo que me rompí una uña.

Luego de eso el orgullo de todos los hombres fue pisoteado al igual que el del rubio cuando todos se burlaron de el.

.

.

Una ves más todos se reunieron a contemplar las estrellas espetó Adrien que estaba en una esquina dolido por las burlas.

-¿Quieren contar historias de terror?

Las dos chicas miraron a Nino.

-¿Estás seguro? Alya me contó que te asustaste al mirar las tortugas ninjas.

Otro con el orgullo caído.

-¡¿Cómo no asustarse?! ¡Son tortugas gigantes que hablan! ¡¿qué hago si una así sale del escusado?!

El moreno tembló un poco al acordarse de la película.

-No te preocupes chica, contemos algo sencillo.

Marinette se giró a ver el rincón donde estaba su novio.

-Bien, lo hara ¿y tu Adrien?

-No.

Contestó como si de un niño enojado se tratase.

-Ok, solo seremos nosotros.

Dijo con entusiasmo la morena.

-¿Qu no me van a insistir?

-¡Yo empiezo!

Alya levantó su mano e ignoraron al rubio.

-Hace no mucho tiempo en un bosque como este...

-¡Alto hay morenaza de mk corazón!

Nino interrumpió a su novia.

-Si contamos historias que no sean en un bosque o algo que nos puede pasar.

Las chicas miraron con fastidio al dee jay.

-¡Bien! Entonces sera...

La chica pensó por un rato.

-Ya se.

"Hace mucho tiempo en una ciudad pacífica, celebraban el aniversario de fundación del lugar.

Los ciudadanos no lucían muy alegré por que ese día hubo tres asesinatos.

La policía encerró a un hombre inocente, haciendo que todos miraran con malos ojos al hombre que ordenó el arresto: el alcalde.

El alcalde era un hombre muy cobarde, y decidió que era mejor prevenir que lamentar.

Cuanto todos se reunieron en la alcaldía se escuchó un grito.

Los policías se dieron cuenta de que el grito fue del prisionero.

Cuando lo fueron a buscar encontraron al alcalde con una navaja y el cadáver del prisionero.

-Todos estamos condenados.

Fue todo lo que dijo antes de clavar la navaja en su cuello.

La ciudad entera se enteró de lo que paso ese día, pero todo fue solo el comienzo.

Los asesinatos seguían pero la policía no hallaron al culpable, solo hallaron una carta en uno de los asesinatos que decía lo mismo que dijo su antiguo alcalde. "Todos estamos condenados".

Un nuevo alcalde fue reelecto y contrató a un profesional para que encontrará al culpable.

El profesional buscó día tras día y encontró algo dentro de un de cadáver, una carta negra con letras rojas que decían..."

-He vuelto.

-¡Aaaaa!

Los tres que oían la historia se asustaron y se abrazaron al ver una figura negra de ojos verdes a su lado.

-Que mala forma de recibirme, solo quería que sepan que ya volví y esas aguas termales si que relajan.

Todos vieron como el kwami se retiraba y de paso se burló un poco de orgullo de su portador que seguía en el rincón.

-Creo que será mejor dejar esto e ir a dormir.

Los tres se fueron a dormir y Adrien los siguió.

.

.

Eran ya la medianoche pasada cuando algo despertó a Adrien.

-¿Qué pasa?

Abrió sus ojos y vio a Nino acostado a su lado.

-¡¿Qué haces en mi cama?!

El moreno lo miró algo apenado.

-Tenía miedo.

Al rubio le dio un tic en el ojo.

-Mejor me duermo.

Se dio vuelta e intentó dormir pero sintió una mano que lo rodeaba.

-¡¿Es enserio?! ¡Me quisiste abrazar!

El moreno lo miro con pena.

-Me voy a dormir afuera.

Adrien le sacó la sábana a su amigo y se espanto.

-¡¿Te acostaste en mi cama desnudo?!

-Es que así es más cómodo.

Le guiño el ojo mientras estiraba los brazos.

El rubio salió afuera lo más rápido que pudo.

-Definitivamente esto es peor que la tanga.

Y así los amigos pasaron un día más en ésas tan particulares vacaciones.

Continuará.

.

.

.

Hola a todos los lectores, quiero avisar que la publicación sera de 6 capítulos ya que planeó escribir uno aclarando todo lo que escribo al inició.

Gracias por su tiempo.

JGC fuera.

Volveré.


	5. Chapter 5

Vacaciones (día 5: "la colección")

-¡Lo logramos!

Se veía dos amigos tomados de la mano y gritando de felicidad en medió del parque pero se separaron un poco al oír a una niña.

-Mami ¿esos dos son gays?

Una niña con una paleta pasaba junto a su madre y se asusto al ver a dos adultos gritando y tomados de las manos.

-Probablemente si hija, no los mires mucho o se enojaran.

La señora estaba más asustada por creer que estaban locos.

Los dos amigos solo se miraron.

-No volvamos a hacer esto nunca.

Comentó el rubio.

.

.

El último día por fín a llegado y afuera de la cabaña se veía a un rubio despertando por sentir el reflejo de la luz.

-Que mala noche.

Se levantó con pereza y fue a su habitación a buscar sus cosas de aseo.

-¡O si nena, si!

El rubio freno su caminar con un semblante serio al oír a su compañero.

-¡No, eso me dolió!

Ahora escucho la voz de Alya.

-Creo que mejor me voy.

Dio media vuelta y se quiso retirar pero se detuvo al oír una tercera voz.

-Lo haces mil veces mejor que Adrien.

Esa voz era de Marinette.

Se recostó sobre la pared y se tocó el pecho.

-Infieles.

Fue todo lo que dijo antes de abrir la puerta y confirmar sus miedos.

-¡Infieles, están jugando monopoly sin mi!

Los tres presentes miraron al rubio.

-¡No te metas! Acabo de ir a la cárcel, eso si que me dolió, ya tenía una fortuna.

Dijo enojada la morena.

-Además, cada ves que jugamos monopoly tu te enfadas por no querer gastar dinero... y eso que es falso, tacaño.

Fue el momento de que su novia ataque.

-¡Bien! Si así lo quieren me voy con dignidad.

Se dio media vuelta y se marchó.

-¿Acaso no se dio cuenta que tenía un pijama con corazoncitos puesto y dijo la palabra dignidad?

Señaló el moreno que ya se había olvidado de que anoche se acostó con su amigo desnudo y lo quiso abrazar.

-Para mi se veía lindo.

Marinette sonrió pues ya lo vio así varias veces.

.

.

.

Los kwamis eras criaturas antiguas que vivieron cientos de años. Poseían una sabiduría única como ellos.

-¡Vamos nena, sacude la cadera!

Dijo Plagg bailando al ritmo de la música.

-Ya devuelve ese celular ¡y deja de sacudir tu trasero en mí cara!

La kwami que estaba comiendo un brócoli (por los acontecimientos del capítulo 2) ya se desesperaba por estar con el más inmaduro de los kwamis.

-¡Ya nena relájate! Somos prácticamente unas leyendas, podemos sacudir un rato el bote.

Sacudió su trasero más cerca de su compañera y sin querer (supuestamente) se le escapó un gas.

La kawami que justo abrió su boca para comer su brócoli se puso a toser mientras que su amigo hacía viento.

-Perdón mi catarina, es que ese queso que saque del río me callo mal.

Al parecer hubo sobreviviente de a aquella ves... aun que el tendría suerte si lograba sobrevivir a su compañera.

-¡Eres kwami muerto!

Fue lo último que se supo de Plagg por ese día.

.

.

Esa tardé decidieron hacer un picnic y relajarse.

Adrien estaba recostado en un árbol abrazando a Marinette.

Alya comía una manzana y Nino buscaba algo en su mochila.

-Me aterra preguntar pero no saberlo me aterra aun más ¿Qué estas buscando?

Adrien en esa semana perdió toda la confianza que le tenía.

-Esto.

Sacó una botella de vidrio de su mochila y la colocó en el césped.

-¿Qué dicen si jugamos a la botella?

Se recostó en el suelo de manera seductora.

-Me niego.

La morena ni de broma dejaría que su novio la besé luego de que vio que el comió una cebolla cruda y además estaba al tanto de que no llevó su cepillo de dientes.

-Yo me apunto ¿y tu Marinette?

El rubio en esa semana no pudo recibir sus tan apreciados besos y no quería desperdiciar esa oportunidad.

-No gracias.

Adrien sintió un puñal en su pecho.

-Ustedes son unas cobarde, el colega y yo jugaremos solos.

El moreno quería provocar a las chicas sin darse cuenta de sierto detalle.

-Muy bien, jueguen tranquilos.

Alya ya sabía el detalle que los chicos pasaban por alto y quiso aprovechar la oportunidad.

-¡Bien!

El chico giró la botella y esperaba impaciente a que frenara.

-¿Quien sera?

Adrien se emocionó ya que nunca jugó ese juego solo había escuchado como se jugaba.

La botella paro y Nino levantó su rostro alegre para ver quien era el afortunado, al principio se iba a negar pero quiso provocar a el que apuntó la botella.

Adrien palideció al ver como su compañero se la acercaba lentamente.

-¡Alejate de mi animal!

El rubio se escondió detrás de su novia.

-¿Qué pasa Agres, no dijiste que jugarías?

La morena le mostró la más siniestra mirada que podía hacer.

-Si Adriencito, papi quiere sus besos.

Nino saltó sobre su amigo y hacía el amague de besarle.

-¡Alejate!

El chico salió corriendo mientras los demás se reían pero nadie moto que cierta kwami rojo tomo una foto.

-Así que el fue quien mando a Plagg para que me distraiga.

El kwami negro dijo que aquella ves cuando le dijo rellenita, Adrien fue el lider de la operación.

-Ahora yo me vengare.

Oprime enviar y la foto se dirigió a su destinó: Gabriel Agres.

.

.

La noche se aproximaba y los cuatros estaban en sus habitaciones preparándose para mañana salir temprano.

-Que semana ¿No?

El rubio guardaba su ropa recordando todo lo que pasaron.

-Ni que lo digas ¿qué aré ahora?

Adrien se gira y mira a su amigo.

-¿Trabajar quizás?

-No, no me refiero a eso.

-¿Entonces?

El moreno miro a su amigo pensativo.

-¡Claro! Tu las puedes cuidar por mi.

El rubio cada ves se confundía más.

-Ya enserio ¿de qué hablas?

-De mi colección de tangas obviamente.

Señaló con orgullo el chico mientras el otro lo miro con cierto asco.

-¿Enserio tienes una colección de tangas?

Ok, debía de buscar amigos más normales.

-Tenía deberías decir, ahora te van a pertenecer.

-No gracias.

Dijo cortante y se giró para continuar arreglado sus cosas.

-Andá viejo, incluso podrás posar en tanga frente a tu novia.

El rubio se imaginó por un rato eso y todas las posibilidades terminaban con Marinette enojada y el castrado.

-Terminemos esta conversación ¿quieres?

-Si tienes razon me las quedaré y las pondré en mi pared para que un día mis hijos puedan enorgullecerse de mi gran colección.

Miro hacía arriba pensando con orgullo que sus hijos e incluso sus nietos se enorgulleserian de el.

-¿Cómo terminamos en esta conversación?

Adrien contaba los segundos para ya no estar en la misma habitación que su extraño amigo.

.

.

Las chicas organizaban su ropa al igual que los chicos.

-Que raro, ¿me preguntó como es que nuestra ropa interior esta tan revuelta?

Marinette hacía espacio ya que sus prendas íntimas estaban muy desordenadas.

-¿Quién sabe? Por sierto, que no se te olvidé que el lunas tus padres te pidieron ir a cuidar la panadería mientras ellos van celebran su aniversario.

-¡Cierto! Ya se me había olvidado ¿qué aría sin ti amiga?

-Probablemente saldrias caminando desnuda por la ciudad.

Recordo que el día anterior su amiga corrió gran parte del bosque desnuda.

-Eres cruel.

Miro a su amiga que se quedó quieta y gruñia.

-¿Alya?

-¡Voy a matar a Nino!

Salió corriendo y lo siguiente que se oyó fue los gritos de socorro del moreno.

-¿Qué paso?

Se giró y vio que entre las ropas interiores de su amiga se hallaba una tanga de Nino.

.

.

La semana ya paso y ellos volvían a su hogar.

-Oigan, ¿no les parece que se nos olvida algo?

Todos miraron a Marinette y pensaron un rato.

-No.

Contestó la morena y continuaron con el viaje.

Mientras en la parte trasera se veía a Tikki sonreir.

-Bay gatito.

.

.

Plagg estaba en las aguas termales y su compañera no le aviso que ya se iban.

-Esto si es vida.

El kwami se relajó sin darse cuenta de que fue olvidado.

Continuará.

.

.

.

Un capítulo más y fin.

No se por que me propuse a hacer ente fic en seis días.

Aclaró dos cosas, la primera es que los kwamis son solo ellos, inclusive ellos se pueden relajar un poco. Y segundo que es mucho más importante es que soy hombre (al menos de palabra) y si ven que en mis fics nos pongo como dominados es por que nosotros (a mí al menos) vimos que es mejor ver una sonrisa que un ceño fruncido en el rostro de las bellas chicas.

Si les gustó dejen review, si no les gustó aceptó que tiren tomates, zanahorias o lo que quieran asi puedo preparar una rica ensalada.

Volveré.


	6. Chapter 6

Vacaciones (día 6: "lo logramos")

Luego de esa larga semana cada cual se fue a su casa.

El rubio abrió sus ojos y miro a todos lados.

-Que bien, no hay nadie desnudo en mi cama.

Ya que era sábado decidió quedarse en su cama un rato más pero no le sería posible.

Sintió que alguien golpeaba su puerta enfadado.

-Ya voy.

Se levantó con pereza y abrió la puerta.

-¡¿Qué significa esto Adrien Agres?!

Era nada más ni nada menos que su padre que lucía más enojado de lo usual.

-¿Qué significa, qué?

El rubio si que estaba confundido ya que el no lo había visto en una semana.

-¡Esto!

Su padre le mostró su celular y vio una foto de Nino y el casi besándose.

-Pues... verás, estábamos jugando a la botella y Nino quiso bromear.

El chico retrocedió nervioso mientras su padre cerraba la puerta y se sacaba su cinturón.

-Primero ese pijama con corazones.

Señaló el pijama mientras que Adrien tenía ganas de llorar.

-Luego las muñecas de Lady bug.

Se puso a golpear el cinto con su mano y Adrien ya sentía el dolor en su trasero.

-¡Y ahora esto!

La siguiente escena fue censurada debido a que el protagonista pidió no mostrar imágenes de el llorando.

.

Alya y Marinette compartían un apartamento hacía ya medio año. Para la morena era toda una travesía tener que despertar a su amiga día a día y lo peor que a Tikki se le contagió lo dormilona.

-¡No puede ser, llegó tarde!

La muchacha salió corriendo y su amiga miro a la kwami que lucía cansada por repetir esa escena todos los días.

-Ya voy.

La criatura fue a buscar a su portadora que llego roja de vergüenza.

-Me hubieses avisado que salí en pijama otra ves ¿no crees?

Quizás despertar a su amiga y mantenerla vestida era una travesía pero verlo si que era cómico.

La morena agarró su celular y vio que había un video que era el más popular de YouTube.

-A ver, este video se llama ¿guerra de ropa interior? Que extraño.

Pulso click y a medida que el video avanzaba su sangre hervía cada ves más.

-Esos dos... esos dos ¡están muertos!

La venganza del olvidado Plagg se puso en marcha.

.

.

Adrien y Nino hicieron algo muy malo y ahora corrían por sus vidas.

-¡Los dos están muertos!

Los chicos corrían lo más rápido que podían hasta que una pared les bloqueó el paso.

-Fue un honor conocerte bro.

Dijo el moreno mirando a su amigo.

-Lo siento Nino...

Dijo el rubio bajando la mirada.

-Viejo, nos metimos en esto juntos y juntos moriremos.

Apoyó su mano en el hombro de su amigo y sonrió.

Nino era realista, su fin a llegado. Y todo eso comenzó por un malentendido... bueno quizás no era un mal entiendo.

-Yo lo siento Nino...

El rubio volvió a repetir su frase a medida que retrocedía.

Los pasos de su agresor se hacían cada ves más auditivos.

-¡Lo siento pero solo te casaran a ti!

El rubio corrió de una manera extraña por los cintazos recibidos por su padre y llamaba a su amigo para que lo transforme y huir.

-¡Plagg, transformame!

Se quedó con los brazos extendidos por un rato.

-¿Plagg?

Mientras tanto con el kwami.

Plagg estaba a orillas de el camino haciendo dedo para que lo lleven.

De vuelta con las víctimas.

Adrien se dio cuenta de que no veía a su compañero desde ayer.

Nino miró molesto a su amigo.

-Traidor.

Fue lo único que dijo antes de ver a su novia llegar con un cinturón en manos.

Adrien retrocedía mientras se tocaba su retaguardia.

-¡¿Por qué todos tienen cinturones?!

Los amigos se abrazaron y esperaron su castigo.

-No se juega con la ropa interior de los demás.

En todo París se oyó los gritos de los amigos e incluso algunos pasaban por hay pero por miedo a recibir el castigo la gente solo bajaba la mirada y se iban.

.

Ya siendo de noche.

-Este sera el día.

Una figura negra de ojos verdes y colmillos hablaba en un cuarto oscuro.

-Hoy conocerán el verdadero dolor.

La figura misteriosa salía del cuarto atravesando la puerta como un fantasma.

-Hoy ¡será su fin!

Se puso a gritar a la luz de la luna.

Se dirijo hacia donde estaba su víctima, atravesó otra puerta para revelar.

-¿Y a ti que te paso?

Plagg vio a su portador recostado boca abajo en su cama con una bolsa de hielo en su retaguardia.

-No preguntes y transformame, que Marinette me llamo.

Se levantó a duras penas y caminó algo abierto.

-¡¿Crees que tuviste un duro día?! Unos sujetos me confundieron por una especie de mini trolls y me quisieron llevar a un circo...

-¡Plagg, transformación!

Por todo París se veía al héroe gatuno saltando por los tejados con una bolsa de hielo atada a el.

Al llegar a la Torre Eiffel vio a su novia que le mostró una sonrisa siniestra.

-Así que, ¿ahora el gran Cat noir juega con la ropa interior de una inofensiva chica?

El felino palideció y rogo no ver otro ciento.

-Nino fue quien me obligó.

-El crimen está echó gatito.

-¡Mi Lady, tienes que que creerme!

Ladybug se acercaba a su compañero con sed de venganza.

-¿Estás listo gatito?

Dijo mientras agarraba a su amigo.

-¡Socorro!

Al día siguiente el cruel crimen fue publicado en el Ladyblog.

.

Adrien y Nino estaban en el parque deprimidos.

-No puedo creer que terminarán con nosotros por algo tan pequeño.

Dijo el moreno mirando al cielo.

-De ahora en más Plagg esta en mi lista negra.

Comento el rubio furioso con el kwami.

-¿Recuerdas a Max?

A Nino se le ocurrió una idea brillante.

.

Cerca de media noche los amigos fueron a ver a sus ex novias.

-Todo deba de salir a la perfección ¿entiendes?

Los dos amigos se dirigían a la más ardua se las batallas.

-Si lo entiendo, pero por si algo sale mal quiero que sepas que ya perdone tu traición.

Tocan la puerta que está a su lado y toda su vida pasa frente a sus ojos.

-¿Qué quieren?

Alya abrió la puerta con una expresión de enojo y Marinette estaba detrás de ella con los brazos cruzados.

-Venimos a disculparnos.

Detrás de los muchachos se veía a una banda de mariachis.

-Esto es para demostrar nuestro aprecio a ustedes.

Los amigos se pusieron a cantar por un megáfono y si que lo hacían mal.

Las luces de las casas se comenzaron a encender y los vecinos a gritar por el alboroto.

Las chicas se miraron y sedieron a las disculpas.

Aunque luego cada chico resolvieron dos bofetadas por el alboroto ocasionado, pero no les importo ya que tenían novias otra ves.

.

Al otro día.

-¡Lo logramos!

Se veía dos amigos tomados de la mano y gritando de felicidad en medio del parque pero se separaron un poco al oír a una niña.

-Mami ¿esos dos son gays?

Una niña con una paleta pasaba junto a su madre y se asustó al ver a dos adultos gritando y tomados de las manos.

-Probablemente si hija, no los mires mucho o se enojaran.

La señora estaba más asustada por creer que estaban locos.

Los dos amigos solo se miraron.

-No volvamos a hacer esto nunca.

Comentó el rubio.

-No puedo creer que el plan de Max funcionará.

Adrien se sentó seguido de su amigo.

-Te lo dije bro.

El moreno se sentía orgulloso por la idea que se le ocurrió.

El plan de Max consistió en hacer mucho alboroto para que las chicas sedieran.

-Por cierto, linda foto la de Cat noir atado a la Torre Eiffel y los labios pintados.

El moreno se burló del rubio.

-No molestes.

Y así pasaron una tormentosa vacaciones entre amigos, dejando en el camino tangas, vergüenza, pérdidas de confianza y Plagg sin queso por un mes.

FIN.

.

¡Lo logré! Pase los 10 review.

¿Qué tal quedó?

Agradezco a todos aquéllos que se lastimaron los ojos con mis errores de ortografía hasta el final.

¿Qué dicen, hago más historias como estas? Ustedes deciden.

Volveré.  



End file.
